Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity is a duet song from the Broadway musical Wicked, based on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum. The song revolves around Elphaba discovering the truth about the Wizard as well as realizing that she was now free to be her own person and set her own path. Lyrics I hope you're happy now I hope you're happy how You've hurt your cause forever I hope you think you're clever I hope you're happy I hope you're happy too I hope you're proud how you Would grovel in submission, to feed your own ambition So though I can't imagine how I hope you're happy right now You can still be with the wizard What you've worked and waited for You can have all you ever wanted I know But I don't want it No I can't want it anymore Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Too late for second-guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! It's time to try Defying gravity I think I'll try Defying gravity And you can't pull me down Can't I make you understand You're having delusions of grandeur? I'm through accepting limits 'Cuz someone says they're so Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Too long I've been afraid of Losing love I guess I've lost Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost! I'd sooner buy Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity And you can't pull me down Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been—Glinda! Dreams the way we planned 'em If we work in tandem There's no fight we cannot win Just you and I, defying gravity With you and I defying gravity They'll never bring us down! Well, are you coming? I hope you're happy I hope your happy now that you're choosing this You too— I hope it brings you bliss I really hope you get it And you don't live to regret it I hope you're happy in the end I hope you're happy my friend So if you care to find me Look to the western sky! As someone told me lately: "Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" And if I'm flying solo At least I'm flying free To those who ground me Take a message back from me Tell them how I'm defying gravity! I'm flying high defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown And nobody in all of Oz No wizard that there is or was Is ever gonna bring me down! I hope you're happy Look at her! She's wicked! Get her! Bring me down! No one mourns the wicked! So we got to bring her! Oh! Down! Covers Defying Gravity - Caleb Hyles (from Wicked) DEFYING GRAVITY - Wicked - Caleb Hyles (feat. Rebecca Parham) - Metal Cover Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Duets Category:Hero/Villain Numbers